


I'm Not A Cat Nya

by Nekona17



Series: Look At Me Carefully, Do I Look Like A Cat? [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Cat Persona 5 Protagonist, Catboys & Catgirls, Fanart, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, OR IS HE, au where pt don't know goro is a traitor, catnip, goro is allergic to cat fur, teammates?? beta reader?? to hell with that!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekona17/pseuds/Nekona17
Summary: Phantom Thieves are hanging out in the attic. Futaba starts to talk about "Ren is a cat theory" that Ren strongly denies it. Team decides to start the Operation-CTNP. They'll catch their leader and make him smell catnip. What's gonna happen?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Series: Look At Me Carefully, Do I Look Like A Cat? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934086
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	1. Let Us Start the Operation

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/Nekona17/status/1298881178678812677?s=20 This is my thread for this au. You don't have to read for understand this fic. If you're interested you can check out. I made a few art too :3

“LIKE I SAID I’M NOT A CAT!!” Ren growled while flatting his catlike ears and showing his sharp canines. “Haha kittyboy go grrr” Futaba jokes.

”Futaba, don’t provoke him!” Makoto is always the only serious person in this situation.

“Sorry mom…” Futaba turned her eyes down and apologized.

“Thanks mom!” Ren jumped into Makoto and started to rub his head on her shoulder.

“Look at him. If he is not a cat, what is he?” Futaba sighed.

“Fu fu fu really wanna know :)” Ren made a V shape with his thumb and forefinger then put it under his chin with a smirk “Very well. Then I’m gonna tell you. Actually I’m a p-“.

“GUYS YOU’RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS” and all attention turned into Ryuji.

“What happened?” Yusuke asked.

“I GOT THE LIMITED 6 STAR RED HAWK” he showed his phone to everyone with an excited expression.

“I don’t understand this kind of things but good for you Ryuji” Haru giggled.

“Don’t be so happy” Ann said with a serious face.

“What?“ Ryuji confused.

“BEHOLD, MY 6 STAR PINK ARGUS COLLECTI-” Ryuji grabbed her phone with a insane speed. 

"WHAAAAAAT THESE ARE MOST RARE CHARACTERS IN THE GAME AND YOU HAVE ALL OF THEM WHAT THE EFF???!!??" Ryuji yelled.

"I can hear your voice outside of LeBlanc, Ryuji. Can't you volume down your voice?" Goro said while climbing the stairs.

"I wonder how we haven't caught us yet..." Morgana sighed. 

"Gooooroooooooo~~" Ren jumped into Goro.

"Wait! Ren, i need to take my medicine. Please get off me ᶜʰᵒ" Goro sneezed.

"Bless you!" All of the Phantom Thieves said at the same time.

Ren tilted back his ears and released him. "They're bullying me again Goro. They think I'm a cat Goro. They don't listen me Goro. Do something Goro." he said with a sad voice.

Goro took his medicine then started to talk "First calm down. It's a bad thing if they didn't listen you. But your behaviors are quite similar with a cat's."

Ren was sitting on the attic floor like achild being scolded. "Bu-but I'm not a cat..." he whined.

Futaba stood up from where she was sitting "Then let us show you, your true nature!" everyone expect Ren understood what she meant by that.

"The stuff is ready, right Navi?" Yusuke's sudden codename usage leaved Ren confused. "Of course! Who do you think I am?"

"Crow now!!" After Makoto's command Goro pinned him against floor. A quiet nya escaped from his lips.

"He said nya" Haru whispered. Ren didn't care because he was thinking of something else.

"Wait, are we doing THAT here?!? In front of everyone? Wow Goro, I didn't know you were into pu-" Ren gave one of his famous smirks but Goro interrupted him "You horny dumbass. I just ambushed you."

"That's even more sexy"

"Can you guys stop flirting for a sec so we can continue our operation." Ann sighed.

"What operation?" Ren was still confused.

"Just stop talking please... It's really painful to watch." Ryuji said.

"Let's just close this topic. Crow continue to hold him like that. Everyone get your positions." Makoto said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language, it is really hard to write. I apologize for my mistakes. If you like it don't forget to leave kudos and comment 💕


	2. Operation Has Ended With Success But...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update :(( I hope you will enjoy!!

"We are so sorry our dear cat leader but somethings must have done." Haru said. Ren started to feel scared.

All of his friends trying to hold him against floor. Even Morgana... Yes. He was sitting on Ren's head. "Morganaa~ You too?!" he whined.

"I-i thought we were not-cat brothers. We live together!" Morgana looked a little bit sad "I'm so sorry leader but fatty tuna..."

"You sold me for fatty tuna?!?! Please just kill me all the people I love betrayed me. I don't have any reason to live anymore." He stopped resisting. He was just- looking soooooo sad.

Everyone stopped moving and talking after seeing his expression. "Guys, don't let him fool you! He is a master of deception and deceit." Futaba said.

"You're saying that I'm a cat and you didn't fall for my greatest trick. This is the biggest proof that I'm not a cat." After Ren finished talking the silence continued until Ann talked "What the? Was it all act?"

"Not all of them. My heart is still broken." he said.

"Wow I'm feeling guilty now." Ryuji said and Ann followed him "Same. Do we have to do th-" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

Futaba took out a spray bottle in her pocket and sprayed in Ren's face. He coughed a little "Catnip? Seriously?" his sad face turned into a serious one, dead serious one.

"You're the most wanted criminals in Japan and this is what you can do?" everyone released their leader. He got up and shaked off his clothes.

Goro was the first one to speak after a while "I told you, it won't work. He is a cat yes but he is a big feline. The spray is designed for pets- cho"

"Didn't you take your medicine a moment ago?" Makoto asked.

"You made me touch that cat- cho" Goro sneezed again.

Ren started to go downstairs "I'm not a cat- NYA!" he ended up falling from stairs with a big crash.

They all ran to stairs. Ren was sitting on the floor and licking his hands uhh paws? Yusuke asked "Leader, are you okay?"

His ears- cat ears twitched to voice and looked up with quiet mrrp. Makoto said "Uuuh that means okay i think?"

Futaba went down stairs and got close to Ren "Hi kitty." she slowly approached her hand to pet him. He sniffed her hand and started to rub against it.

"Holy crap!! It worked!!" Ann screamed.

They all went down except Goro. "Guys, he is purring so loud" Haru said.

"Should we pet him too?" Ann asked.

"Of course! I mean look at him he looks so peaceful." Futaba answered.

All the girls and Ryuji started to pet him and Ren started to purr even louder. Yusuke was watching the scene from close.

He made his hands like he was trying to picture this "How a magnificent creature!! I should draw this right away. Goro, Can you give the sketchbook and pens near you? I shouldn't miss even a second."

Goro sighed. Yes, it was a beautiful scene. He loves his boyfriend a lot but he doesn't like cats since he has a allergy and that allergy was stronger when he got near to Ren. He went downstairs with sketchbook and pens in his hands. Yusuke quickly took them and started to draw something fastly. Goro found himself staring Ren so long _What am I doing?_ he started to go back upstairs.

Ren noticed he was going he stood straight immediately with a sad mrrp. "Aww look at him. He's so sad now 'cause he thought dear boyfriend was leaving him." Futaba said.

"Even I'm petting him. He is your boyfriend. Come on man! Give it a shot." Ryuji said well he was right.

Goro thought _It won't hurt_ and slowly approached to Ren. Ren jumped into Goro they ended up falling on the floor. He rubbed his head to Goro's with a nya. He looked at him with a confused face. Goro analysed him carefully he was a detective right? He solved many cases, it couldn't be hard to understand a catboy. _First, he is still purring. He is happy about this situation. Second, his tail is standing and swinging slowly. He is really excited and he is waiting for something-_

"Just pet him already. Look how loudly he is purring. He want to pet him. Aren't you a detective?" Morgana raged.

"You're really angry huh Mona-chan." Haru asked.

"Of course! When I want pets from Lady Ann, she always gives me. Not getting pets from person you love is just so sad." he downed his head

Ann started to pet him "Don't worry Morgana. I will pet you always when you want.".

"La-lady Ann!!!!" Morgana started to purr too. Ren was watching them, he turned to Goro. _Calm down me. All you must do is touch him._ He placed his hand to Ren's hair. Ren leaned to touch with a happy nya.

 _His hair is so soft_ Goro thought and said "How loud can purr this cat?" he was purring even more louder. Ren placed his head on where Goro's heart is "I'm not a cat nya" he said slowly and slept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an another chapter with a art yaaay!!!


	3. ...Was It Worth It?

Ren opened his eyes, met a darkness in attic and murmured "What? Is it evening now?" 

His head was on a strange thing, a thing he doesn't used to... It was warm and relaxing. Then he heard someone's breathing, he looked up and saw he was on Goro's lap. He fell asleep too. His nose and ears was redder then always. Ren was worried about him. He gently woke him too. "Good morni- wow is it evening now?" Goro said 

Ren laughed and hugged him "Haha that's why we're dating"

Goro pushed him "Don't. I touched you so much I can take."

Ren apologized "Sorry. I still can't used the fact you are allergic to me."

"I'm getting better I guess? While you are asleep on me, I didn't sneezed even a single time." Goro proudly said

"Really? That's great!! Wait, what do you mean asleep on you?!" Ren's joyful face turned into a serious one.

Goro panicked "Weeell you know. Uuuh asleep on my lap."

Ren got close to his ear "Don't try to trick me dear~ I remember everything." Goro's face turned same color with his nose and ears

"Kidding haha" Ren laughed and Goro relaxed. 

"Just the spraying catnip and jumping on you part~" he said joyfully

"Wait aren't you angry?" Goro confused 

"There was a thing I should get angry about?" Ren smiled.

  
Oh no Goro knew this smile. It was the "I won't kill you right away" smile. 

Goro looked his phone "Oh my, look at the time. I should get going" he quickly stood up and tried to leave 

But Ren holded his arm "Don't think you can get away easily darling~" Goro sat back on Ren's bed again forcefully

Ren continued "Now tell me everything. What happened after I fell asleep on you" 

Goro took a deep breath...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Puhaha look at th-" Makoto quickly put her hand to Futaba's mouth

"What are you doing? You gonna wake him up." Makoto whispered. Ann started to take pictures with her phone while giggling. They all followed her. Even Morgana... Well he doesn't have a phone but he treasured this moment with his eyes. Goro was so angry but he couldn't do anything because his boyfriend...

Goro wanted to sneeze but he couldn't because his boyfriend was sleeping on him...

...

..

.

SLEEPING ON HIM?!?

Then he finally realized the seriousness of the situation. He couldn't even touch him because he was scared. He accepted the fact he can't run. So why shouldn't he enjoy? He forgot what was happening near him and started to pet Ren's hair. _Why I had scared from this? Why I have been running?_ he thought. He hardly holded himself from crying. _How am I gonna kill him... I shouldn't have taken this risk..._ Ren moved slightly and headbutted him like he felt the nervousness of Goro. _Cats can feel sadness of their owner couldn't they..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"...Then the owner came, he took you in his arms and carried you here." Goro said.

"Did boss really do that?" Ren said with a surprised tone. "But why are you here? You didn't tell that part."

"Uhhh you kinda didn't left me. You immediately opened your eyes and cried while... whining my name." Goro slowly finished "That's how we ended up like that"

"It was the best day of my life..." Ren whispered. Goro heard the sadness in his voice and understood the reason well...

_because you scared to hurt me..._

_because i'm allergic to you_

"Why are you so sad then?" he knew the reason. But he asked anyway.

Ren broke like he was waiting for this question "Because you put yourself in a great danger!!" Goro frightened a little.

Ren took a breath and tried to calm down "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." he checked the time "Trains must have stopped. Stay here tonight. You can use my bed."

"Where are you gonna sleep?" he asked.

"I slept a lot. I'll go downstairs you spent so much time around me today. It must be hard for you." Ren went down without time to Goro to protest. He felt himself guilty. He opened his phone and saw notifications from the operation chat.

**Subject: Secret Operations OwO**

**Subject Changed "Secret Operations OwO" to "I'm not a cat nya~"**

Futaba: gimme da pics 

Haru: Right away~

Ryuji: so can we say operation was a success?

Yusuke: Didn't you see that beauty? Of course it was.

Ann: yep it was definitely worth it

Goro: I don't think so.

Futaba: good morning sunshine   
Futaba: how was the experience 

Makoto: What do you mean I don't think so?

Goro: I'm not even sure he was angry or sad or happy.

Ryuji: that's confusin'

Goro: And he gave me THAT smile.

Futaba: holy moly O_O you mean THAT smile yea?

Yusuke: That smile?

Ann: you know THAT smile he gives shadows when we are doing a hold up

Haru: Oh my...

**Subject: Phantom Thieves of Hearts**

Ren: Leblanc  
Ren: Tomorrow  
Ren: 10AM

**Subject: I'm not a cat nya~**

Futaba: i'm proudly announcing we have officially fuked up!!

Makoto: Language Futaba.

Futaba: sorry mom


	4. It Wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PTs made a big mistake and Ren is angry 🙃

Today was weekend and LeBlanc was opening late. Goro woke up early with the knowledge of he's gonna get punished by his leader. He went downstairs. He said "Good morning" with a scared tone. He couldn't get a response.

Ren was brewing coffee. He turned to Goro. He had hidden his ears, fangs, claws and tail. And he was wearing his glasses to hid his catlike eyes. It was very unusual for him while no one was around. Because hiding them was hurting him. Goro was worried but decided to stay silent until everyone come. He sat one of the tables and waited.

Rest of the thieves came at the same time. Ren welcomed them. "Please take a seat." He said normally but there was a dark aura around him. 

They all sat somewhere and Ren started to make his speech. 

"Are you guys aware of what did you done? For your selfish reasons you left alone an allergic person with his allergy." he paused a little "And the allergy wasn't aware of himself. Who would pay it if something happened to him?" He almost roared. 

Goro tried to interrupt "It wasn't that important."

"IT IS FOR ME!" His cat features suddenly appeared. They all froze with fear.

"Also you have realized what I am right? Like I said **I'm not a cat!** Yes, I'm your trustworthy leader but don't forget I have an animal side. You can't escape from the truth." Ren thought he have gone too far. 

"That's enough scaring. And I'm sure this won't happen again." a death silence followed.

"Come on. This can't continue forever." he sighed.

"Ok then. Who wants special LeBlanc curry?" 

~~~~~~~

After everyone left, Ren and Goro were alone in LeBlanc. 

"You should go too. Trains will stop working soon." Ren said.

"No, I want to stay tonight." Goro insisted. "Also don't hide them. I know it's hurting you."

"You stayed with me long enough. You should go and rest." Ren continued to washing dishes without making eye contact.

"Hey, look at me." Well Ren didn't look so Goro continued "You know it's not your fault right? I know you're scared because of that incident..." 

Ren stopped washing dishes, water was still running tho. Goro got close to him and started to pet him. "There, there~"

Ren started to relax and purr until Goro sneezed. He immediately got away from him. "Please leave... Also your nose looks redder than usual." Ren smirked.

"You're still an asshole even you're sad." Goro lightly punched him.

"Hahaha sorry." Ren laughed so loud. This made Goro a little happier. "But seriously you should leave." 

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Goro curiously asked.

"Yea, I'm good now." Ren released his cat features. "Look, I'm okay." He swung his tail joyfully.

"Then I'm relieved." Goro quickly put a kiss on Ren's cheek "See you tomorrow." Then he quickly left LeBlanc.

"He kissed me..." Ren put his hand to his cheek to where Goro kissed him. 

"Morgana, he kissed me." He yelled to upstairs and went there.

"Morganaaa~" he jumped to bed. Morgana woke up scared.

"Nyaー What the heck are you doing?!" Morgana got really angry.

"He kissed me Mona, he kissed me for the first time." He started crying.

"Hey, why are you crying? Shouldn't you be happy?" Mona asked.

"You weren't with me that day." 

"Tell me then."

"We were going to go Inokashira Park that day. He was sneezing a lot. When I asked what's wrong, he said he was fine. Then I realized he can't breathe. I got so scared Mona..." His tears flowed through face and fell on bed "I-I didn't know what to do. If I tried to touch, the place I touched turned red. I called an ambulance. We went to hospital. Doctors said if we-" he started to hyperventilate but he was still trying to talk "we were a little lat-" 

Morgana purred loudly to calm Ren down "Hey Ren, stay with me. Breathe in with me and breathe out with me slowly." 

He followed Morgana and his breathes turned to normal after a few minutes. "Thank you Monamona"

Ren patted his head "You should know the rest. If we were a little late, he could have died. He forgot to take his medicines before meeting me that's why..."

"Wow, you were absolutely right about yelling us."

"Yep, I was."

Morgana took his tissue box with his mouth from commode and put it in front of Ren.

"Thank you. You are a great bro. You know that right?"

Morgana stood up proudly and meowed happily. 

~~~~~~~

**The Subject: I'm not a cat nya~**

Futaba: guys  
Futaba: you won't beliewv  
Futaba: what I heaed 

Makoto: Uuh what are you trying to say?

Futaba: i can't writr  
Futaba: im cryong 

Ryuji: you what?

Ann: she is crying ryuji  
Ann: are you that dumb

Haru: Are you hurt?  
Haru: What happened?

Ryuji: no I'm not dumb

**The Subject: Phantom Thieves of Hearts**

Futaba: you knoe   
Futaba: i have a mic in rnes room

**The Subject: I'm not a cat nya~**

Futaba: i heard goro's hospital thing

Goro: What?

Yusuke: Wait, did she send it in wrong place?

Futaba: goro was nearly died for not taking his medicine  
Futaba: we made a terribel mistake  
Futaba: we're so soeey again goro 

Goro: Well... You didn't have know that. It's not problem.

**The Subject: Phantom Thieves of Hearts**

Ren: what do you mean there is a mic in my room??

**The Subject: I'm not a cat nya~**

Futaba: how does ren knows about mic

Ann: uuh you kinda wrote it in wrong chat

Futaba: im hearing growling voices he

Makoto: Oh no. Oh no. She couldn't even say help.

Haru: Should we help her?

Goro: She deserved it.

Ann: gowo :)  
Ann: can you be angry about mic :)  
Ann: you do somethings in attic aren't you :)

Goro: NO WE DON'T!!

Ann: :)

Ryuji: :)

Yusuke: :)

Haru: :)

Futaba: :)

Makoto: Futaba lives! How are you?

Futaba: nope it's Ren

Ryuji: we are effed 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic is finished yaay!! I want to thank you to people who supporting me 💞


End file.
